This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 90219711, filed on Nov. 15, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a starter apparatus for machines, more particularly to a remote-controlled starter apparatus with a starting detection capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to start a vehicle by remote control. It is also known in the art to equip a remote-controlled starter apparatus of the vehicle with a starting detection capability in order to permit restarting of the vehicle in case a preceding starting operation was unsuccessful.
Currently, there are two conventional methods available for detecting the success of a starting operation:
The first method involves detection of alternating current noise that is generated when the vehicle is started. In the first method, a conductor is installed for sensing the alternating current noise that is generated when an engine of the vehicle is starter. The alternating current noise is amplified for detection in order to determine whether or not the starting operation was successful. Some of the drawbacks of the first method are as follows: If the starting operation was unsuccessful, and if a nearby large-sized electric machine or another vehicle is started, the conductor will sense the alternating current noise generated by the nearby machine or vehicle, thereby resulting in erroneous detection. In order to avoid the aforesaid drawback, a narrower range for the alternating current noise is taken into account when determining whether or not the starting operation was successful. This introduces another problem: Because of the narrower range, it is possible that the alternating current noise generated when the vehicle engine is successfully started will not fall within this range, thereby resulting in erroneous determination that the starting operation was unsuccessful.
The second method involves detection of the engine speed. Pulse signals are generated according to the engine speed, i.e. no pulse signals are generated when the engine is idle. In the second method, the frequency of the pulse signals is detected a certain period after the engine is supposed to be started to determine whether or not the starting operation was successful. Although the second method is devoid of the drawbacks associated with the first method, it requires modification of the RPM meter of the vehicle. The installation process is not only troublesome but can also arise in damage to nearby vehicle parts.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an accurate and easy-to-install remote-controlled starter apparatus capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, the remote-controlled starter apparatus of this invention is adapted for use in a machine having a power supply system and a power mechanism connected to the power supply system via a power conducting line. The starter apparatus permits remote control of starting operation of the power mechanism, and comprises a starter control circuit, a current sensing circuit, and a signal converting circuit.
The starter control circuit is adapted to receive a start-initiate signal transmitted wirelessly by a remote controller, and is adapted to be connected to and to start the power mechanism upon receipt of the start-initiate signal. The starter control circuit further generates a sensor enable signal upon receipt of the start-initiate signal.
The current sensing circuit is connected to the starter control circuit and is adapted to be coupled to the power conducting line. The current sensing circuit is enabled by the sensor enable signal so as to generate a sensor output corresponding to magnitude of electrical current flowing through the power conducting line. The signal converting circuit is connected to the current sensing circuit and the starter control circuit, and converts the sensor output into a corresponding voltage output that is provided to the starter control circuit.
The starter control circuit determines whether or not the starting operation was successful in accordance with the voltage output received from the signal converting circuit, and is adapted to restart the power mechanism upon determining that the starting operation was unsuccessful.